degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Marco-Ellie Relationship
The relationship between Marco Del Rossi and Ellie Nash is known as Marlie (Mar'co/El'lie) or more commonly known as Mellie (M'arco/'Ellie). Relationship History Overview The two first met in the second season during their freshman year at Degrassi Community School. Ellie had developed a crush on Marco, and he asked her out, even though his feelings for her were only platonic. When Ellie wanted to take their relationship further, Marco's confused feelings about his sexuality cause him to come out to her. Ellie agrees to pretend to be his girlfriend until he was able to figure things out, though the charade quickly grew tiring for her. The two broke up, but remained best friends all the way until their last season on the show. After graduating high school, Marco and Ellie become roommates for their freshman year of college, but at the end of the year, they decided to move out on their own because they were too dependent on each other. Season 2 In Take My Breath Away, 'Ellie is infatuated with Marco and unsuccessfully tries to "stealthily" give him the message. Much later, she sends an email to Marco telling him to meet her at the Zen Garden, when Marco arrives there, he expects to see Hazel, not Ellie. Ellie runs off embarrassed, until she gets a phone call from Marco telling her not to be embarrassed, then Marco walks up beside Ellie and asks her out. In 'Careless Whisper, 'Marco was wonderful in Ellie's eyes, and they eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend. However, she soon realized that he acted more like a friend than a boyfriend and after a few arguments, they decided to make out in Ashley's room at a study night to prove their relationship with one another. However, Marco said he was confused about his sexuality and Ellie accepted him, saying she would be his fake-girlfriend for the time being. In 'How Soon Is Now?, 'Ellie and Marco are filming a commercial for Mr. Simpson's class, but they fight about what the commercial's style should be. After an argument, Ellie comes to apologize to him, and Marco officially comes out to her. In In 'Tears Are Not Enough (2), '''Marco and Ellie are sitting together on a bench at the dance, taking pictures of everybody doing the limbo. Season 3 In Pride (1), Paige, ''Spinner, Jimmy, Hazel, Ellie, and Marco are driven to the beach by Paige's brother Dylan, who is openly gay. Ever since Marco ''secretly came out to Ellie, she's covered for him by pretending to be his girlfriend. But she's had enough, and leaves Marco to then decide whether or not he's ready to trust his friends to accept him for who he really is. In 'Pride (2), '''Ellie talks to Marco about how Spinner treated him in the gym the day after he came out to him. She is dissapointed that Marco is willing to let him get away with it. Ellie later finds Marco after finding out that he was gay bashed while trying to attend Dylan's hockey game. She offers help but Marco angrily and sadly walks away and states he won't be attracted to any gender ever again. In 'Don't Dream It's Over,' 'Sean and Ellie's relationship is steady, but it does have a few issues. When Ellie makes plans with Sean to go to the movies with him and his friends, she forgets about her plans with Marco, so Ellie takes him along. Jay and Alex, Sean's friends, don't greet him warmly. Sean is sick of Marco hanging around Ellie, and Ashley tries to convince her that change is good but Ellie doesn't see the problem in bringing Marco along with her. After some words of wisdom from Marco, Ellie and Sean make up. Season 4 In King of Pain, 'Marco introduces Ellie to his vice president, Alex. The two become friends quickly. In 'Queen of Hearts, 'Marco teaches Ellie how to play a new card game, Euchere, which she practiced at and eventually became very skilled with. Season 5 In 'Venus (1), 'Ellie and Marco are seen talking outside the Dot after Craig's surprise party. They are talking about Craig, and Marco says that she may have a crush on him. In 'I Against I, 'Ellie supports Marco's safe-sex campaign. In 'High Fidelity, '''Ellie, Marco, Hazel, Paige, and Alex graduate Degrassi as the class of 2006. Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man (2), ' Ellie and Marco are going to the same university together. Ellie struggles to get along with her new roommate, Amberley. Amberley's personality clashes entirely with Ellie's, and Ellie can hardly deal with it. After writing an article about roommates, Amberley kicks Ellie out of their dorm room. Ellie's article was supposed to remain anonymous, but the editor thought it was so good, they left her name on it. Ellie moved in with Marco and Dylan afterwards. In 'Working for the Weekend, Spinner, Jimmy, Paige, Marco, Ellie, Dylan, and Jesse are hanging out at Marco's house. In '''Don't You Want Me? (2), Marco catches Ellie and Jesse in bed together, implying that they are back together. Season 7 In''' Standing In The Dark (2), Ellie wants Marco to forget about Dylan, fter relationship troubles with Dylan, Ellie and Jesse take action and set Marco up with Jesse's friend, Eric who also works at The Core. The two go out for coffee and have a very friendly conversation. At first, despite feeling a connection with Eric, Marco rejects the idea of breaking up with Dylan and dating someone else, but Ellie talks to him, changing his mind. Later that night, while Marco is watching movies with Ellie, Jesse, Paige and Alex, he gets a call from Dylan. Marco makes his ultimate decision and finally chooses to end things with him. He quietly text messages Dylan back and says that it's time for "the talk," implying they break up. In 'Owner of a Lonely Heart, '''Marco and Ellie's retail therapy goes away when Marco's credit card maxes out. Ellie rescues him this time, but Marco realizes a new job is the real solution—and it might even give him the opportunity to meet new people. When Marco is asked out to a gay club night, they party 'till morning, and Devon even picks up the tab. Marco's starting to live the high life, but his world crashes back to reality when he realizes he's out of money. When Devon reveals how he stays in the money, Marco wonders if he's desperate enough. Ellie talks him out of it, and the two agree to let Paige move in with them. In 'Don't Stop Believin', 'Paige tells her roommates that her dad has offered to buy her a condo, and with Ellie's workload at the newspaper increasing, Marco realizes that he will truly be alone. As he and Ellie try to figure out what they will do after the school year is over, they consider going their separate ways but realize how much they depend on each other for everything. Before going to bed, Ellie kisses Marco good night, but he doesn't want her to leave. They end up almost having sex, but stop and go to sleep. Marco later confronts Ellie and tells her "We are just friends, nothing more!" to which Ellie replies, "Whoa, Marco we JUST kissed. It's not a big deal! Watch!" and kisses Paige. Ellie, Paige, and Marco realize they have become too dependent on one another, and decide to move out. Season 8 In 'Degrassi Goes Hollywood, '''Marco gets a call from Paige to come live it up in L.A with her and Ellie. Marco is excited to be a part of the entourage and goes to get Ellie from ''The Core' and they get on the next plane to L.A. They meet Paige at the airport and they go to her mansion. A few days go by and Ellie runs into Craig. She is excited to see him and soon tells Marco. He isn't too happy because of what Craig did to Ellie before during season 6. Ellie tells him that Craig has a girlfriend and that he is sober, and has changed. Marco still doesn't believe her that much. Another few days have passed, and it's Paige's 18th (not really) Birthday Bash! Marco and Ellie attend it, while Craig follows Ellie there to prove something to her. But, Ellie doesn't want to hear it after she gets drunk on vodka. Marco tries to push Craig aside and they both end up in the pool. Meanwhile, Ellie has vanished to commit suicide by drowning herself. They run to the beach and find Ellie in the shallow end. They run and save her. They hug her and tell her to never do that again. At the end of the movie, he tells Ellie to visit her father, in which she does. Timeline *Start Up: 'Take My Breath Away (210) *Broke Up: Pride (1) (304) **Reason: Marco realized that he was gay, and Ellie was tired of being his fake-girlfriend. Trivia *Ellie was the first person that Marco came out to. *Ellie was the only main character with whom Marco was in a relationship throughout his tenure on the show. **His other three boyfriends (Dylan, Tim, and Eric) were all recurring characters. *Both of them have kissed Craig at some point. *They were both friends with Paige, Alex, Jimmy, and Craig. *Marco made his first appearance on Degrassi one episode before Ellie did. However, Ellie had a speaking role in her first appearance, while Marco did not. *Their first on-screen kiss was in Careless Whisper. *They were each other's first kiss and relationship. *They both graduated in the Class of 2006. *They lived together for a short period of time. *Despite Marco's homosexuality, they hooked up and almost had sex in Don't Stop Believin'. Quotes *Ellie: "Are we just...friends?" Marco: "Ellie, I like you... a lot. And I mean you like me too, right? (Ellie nods) So lets go out, like on a real date." Ellie: "Are you serious?" Marco: "Yeah...totally." - Careless Whisper. *Ellie: "Nice one boyfriend!" Marco: "Why thank you, girlfriend!" -'How Soon Is Now?' Gallery Ellie Marco Season 7.jpg Don't Stop Believing 722.jpg 75-brucas59.jpg Images2.jpg|link=Marco leaning over for a kiss. Images3.jpg Mellie2.jpg Mellie-1.jpg 24-brucas59.jpgk.jpg 33-brucas59j.jpg 42-brucas59.jpg 63-brucas59.jpg 54-brucas59.jpg 19-brucas59.jpgf.jpg 7-brucas59.jpgv.jpg 5-brucas59.jpgv.jpg 345367890.png 5645dm.png 4645645.png 4654dd.png 5646.png 519_011.jpg 43534v.jpg Take a chance, it's not romance.jpg Dgh+10.jpg Marco-Dylan-Ellie-degrassi-1383861-644-477.jpg images (12).jpg Band-degrassi-43445_322_242.jpg Season-7-Paige-Marco-Ellie-degrassi-1384252-535-330.jpg degrassi-ellie-marco.jpg 7898.PNG Marcoellley.PNG Bdfasbfseraweawd.jpg TMBA1.05.jpg 1786785.jpg Mellieh.png Normal th degrassiS2E14 174.jpg Normal th degrassiS2E14 161.jpg Normal th degrassiS2E14 104.jpg Normal th degrassiS2E14 018.jpg Normal th degrassiS2E14 216.jpg Mellie.jpg Mellie2.jpg Mellieh.png Mellie-1.jpg Degrassi 2006.jpg 06 (6).jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-05 at 9.10.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-1h0-03 at 8.png Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg tumblr_l78827zj261qc1tpr.jpg marlie.jpg tumblr_lf4n4rO1PO1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lf4n6fmLYn1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lf4ne9O1HQ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lf4nemcUBX1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_luzqnaBe2q1qc1tpr.jpg 777332.jpg 640px-Degrassi 100% intensee.jpg tumblr_mc3uciQ6591qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mc3ucwSOEz1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6fwbqwSCn1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6fwcbM2Bd1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6i7u0uBCL1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6i7uerpai1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6i82zK5oH1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6i857MxN51qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lzgth9IPj61qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lyvwh7ffxC1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mc5yw8v9g01qcsv8zo1_500.jpg tumblr_l74crlh6zJ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l74crvEZL61qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l74ctw7Z8s1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mb3ay9DOAr1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mcvgjrvaka1qf2xhzo1_500.jpg 332.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-16h37m56s116.png tumblr_mdrnj9UxBK1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mdrnkoyTqB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mdrnvvRPwc1qc1tpr.jpg Mellie.png Tumblr inline mftae5HsfU1qc1tpr.jpg 789789.png Dg514-13.jpg Dg514-12.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz26bgzG81qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz2vbOZXd1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mit07a3XJP1qz4rgp.jpg F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg 632.png 454332.png I-against-i-5.jpg Normal 2317 1.jpg Normal 2318 1.jpg 5675.PNG 976.PNG 3453ss.jpg 7678.PNG Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Friendships Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Interactions Category:LGBT